


国王的爱情

by zechsnoin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechsnoin/pseuds/zechsnoin
Summary: AU，没有人造人和沙鲁。三年间失落的赛亚人找到了地球上的贝吉塔，他回去做了他们的国王。





	1. 探访

贝吉塔在熟悉的布里夫馆建筑外踌躇着，他内心地嘲笑自己居然不敢敲门或者直接进去。为什么要来这里？无论以前有过什么，都已经过去了，他和她现在已经毫无关系，为什么他一到地球就甩开随从直接飞到了这里？他什么时候开始有访问故人的习惯了？

五年前他和布尔玛的分别并不愉快。殖民地的赛亚人躲过了弗利萨的大屠杀，他们找到了他，他们需要他们的王子保护他们，领导他们。这是他与生俱来的义务，也是他不能推卸的责任。他告诉了布尔玛一切实情，然后希望她跟他一起走。

“你是在求婚吗？”布尔玛兴奋地说道，她16岁时就梦想着得到一位王子——她已经得到了，现在这位王子即将成为国王，而他要她跟他去他的国度，“请求我成为你的王后？”

贝吉塔皱眉：“赛亚人不会喜欢国王娶个外星人。”

“哈？！”布尔玛睁大眼睛，然后她想到了什么，“所以说你让我跟你走是什么意思？”

“我们可以继续像现在这样。你不是很喜欢这样吗。”贝吉塔别过眼睛，他已然知道了结局——她不会跟他走。

布尔玛双臂抱在胸前：“我想要你说清楚，你让我跟你走是什么意思？”

贝吉塔看看她，没有说话。

“你还是会结婚，对吧，和某个高贵的有尾巴的猴子姑娘。”布尔玛嘲讽地说道。

贝吉塔有些被她激怒了，他冷笑了：“当然。合法的继承人是王国稳定的重要条件。”他很高兴看到他的话让她脸上闪过一丝阴影，很好，他的回击很有力，他也激怒了她。

“我怎么就忘了你是个混蛋呢。”布尔玛摇头，“我居然会……”她自嘲地笑笑，耸耸肩，“好吧，答案是不。我不会去给你的合法婚姻埋下定时炸弹。”

虽然已经知道了答案，但听她这样明确地说出来，贝吉塔的心还是没来由地揪了一下。

“祝你在你的猴子王国统治愉快。”布尔玛白了他一眼，“不，我不希望你愉快，我希望你一直痛苦而无奈，直到你死的那一刻。而我，我会找到比你更合适的人，幸福地度过我的人生。”她补充道。

一瞬间她被按在墙上，两只手腕被抓着固定在头上，脖子上多了一只有力的手，眼前一张淡然的脸，距离如此之近他呼出的热气令她的脸发痒，他转一下头，对着她的耳朵低声说：“注意你的用词。”

布尔玛毫无畏惧地看着他：“我爱怎么说就怎么说。”她抬一下下巴，“要杀了我吗？你尽可以试试。”

“你以为我不敢？”

“噢我确实这么觉得。”语音刚落她脖子上的手收紧了，紧到让她无法发出声音，但又不足以妨碍她的呼吸。她继续毫无畏惧地看着他。

贝吉塔不知道究竟是什么让他更生气，猴子，还是她的诅咒，还是她会找别的男人，还是她认为他不敢杀她，但他确实无法让手指捏得更紧，这一点尤其让他生气。

下一秒钟他亲吻了她，她热情地回应着，仿佛刚才的一切只是在调情。然后他转身离开了，再没有回头。

贝吉塔叹口气，摇摇头驱散回忆，他还是无法决定到底要不要进去，这时门开了，一个紫色头发的小男孩背着书包咬着面包冲了出来，差点撞上他。

“对不起，先生。”男孩并没有停下脚步，继续朝着不远处幼儿园的校车跑去。贝吉塔清楚地知道这是布尔玛的孩子，虽然只是匆匆一瞥，但男孩实在是太像他的妈妈了。

果然——她找到了更合适的男人，过着幸福的生活吧。他想转身离开，但双脚似乎有独立于大脑的想法，迈进了大门。布尔玛站在庭院里笑嘻嘻地看着儿子的背影，看到贝吉塔的瞬间她挑起一侧的眉。

“嗨。”贝吉塔说。

“……”布尔玛沉默了一会，“真是稀客。”她说，礼貌而温和。贝吉塔想象中会她见到他时可能的尖刻，嘲讽，诅咒，痛骂一个都没有。

“在邻近星域访问。”他说，“回程在地球上补充……燃料。”事实上完全不需要，但他还是让舰队绕了一下。

“噢。”布尔玛做了一个请进的手势。贝吉塔跟着她走进房子。

“很难想像你现在的身份居然没有一大队随从和护卫。”布尔玛让机器人端来咖啡，自己递给贝吉塔。他接过来，这香味充满了回忆。

“他们都很忙。”他说。气氛真奇怪。他不喜欢他们之间这样客气而礼貌，这和他记忆中完全不同。他看到熟悉的桌子上多了很多照片，包括布尔玛和一个陌生男子的礼服照。他知道那是地球人结婚仪式的一部分。他咬了咬牙。

“所以说你没有和那个刀疤脸复合？”他指指照片。

布尔玛轻笑了：“没有。”她说。

“你丈夫看上去不像是武士。”

“不是。”布尔玛从机器人手中接过自己的咖啡，啜饮着，她看上去非常平静，“他是我父亲朋友的儿子。医生。很好的人。”贝吉塔试图从她的言语中找到一丝情绪波动，然而他找不到。他摇头，如果她歇斯底里，咒骂他，嘲笑他，他会舒服的多。然而现在她只是这样淡然地跟他谈话，仿佛他真的——只是一个普通的客人。他有些恍惚，他以为那时他们之间有某种……更深层的东西，这五年来他一直无法对她释怀，那些争吵，那些亲密，都变成了他人生中最美好的回忆，他觉得失望，又有些生气，她怎么就能这样轻易地放下那些过往，真的——这样幸福地生活着，而留下他一个人困在那段感情中无法自拔。

“贝吉塔？”布尔玛的声音将他从思绪中拉了回来，他抬头看她。

“我问你需要什么帮助吗？”布尔玛重复一遍自己的问题。

“不……不需要。”他艰难的说。他悲伤地发现她现在对他仅仅像是一位故人。他一直以为爱的反面是恨，然而现在他才知道，是冷漠，是心如止水。等等，爱……什么时候他承认自己爱过她了，以及，她爱过他吗？他根本无从知道。

“你的儿子很……”他看到另一张照片，试图找到一个合适的词，“有活力。”布尔玛对他的用语轻笑了一下。

“他三岁。”她说。

“噢。”贝吉塔端起咖啡，他不知道她为什么说起孩子的年龄。他喝了一口，香醇而微苦。

他再也不回来地球了。他对自己说到。她的诅咒全部应验了，在她幸福的同时，他的余生都将痛苦而无奈，并且——孤独。


	2. 叙旧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔知道这对父子向他隐瞒着某些事

离开西都，心绪混乱的贝吉塔直奔包子山。他现在迫切地需要一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，在现今的宇宙中能让他打个痛快的人只有在那里能找到。这个不起眼的蓝色星球似乎跟他特别有缘。

在高空他遇到了悟空，显然后者在感受到了他的气之后就兴奋地瞬移了过来。

“嗨贝吉塔，好久不见。要打一场吗？”贝吉塔从来没发现卡卡罗特的笑容是如此的令人愉悦。他将双手抱在胸前，发自内心地露出一个笑容，靠近一些让年轻一些的赛亚人能够接触他的身体：“去你认为合适的地方。”悟空用手按住国王的肩膀，另一只手伸出食指和中指按在自己眉心，下一刻两人出现在撒哈拉沙漠的正中。后来根据气象卫星的记录，那里发生了一次极端气候灾难，同时伴随着强烈的地震。

贝吉塔大口喘着气，虽然忙于政务，但这几年他从未中断过修炼，他很高兴卡卡罗特也一样，他仍然无法击败他，这场战斗让他——心旷神怡。

“听着，有件事我需要——拜托你。”卡卡罗特虽然是赛亚人，但却不是贝吉塔的臣民，他无法命令他，虽然拜托这个词让他很别扭，但他别无选择。悟空也在喘着气，他看了他一眼，贝吉塔觉得他知道自己大概要说什么。见鬼。

“我去见过……布尔玛。”贝吉塔决定还是继续说出来，他还是无法做到对她冷漠，“也许有人会发现这一点——我现在敌人很多——并且利用这一点，而她的丈夫显然在这种情况下无法保护她，你会留意你的朋友，对吧？”

悟空笑着发出“呼”的一声，贝吉塔做好心理准备他大概会说什么让他尴尬的话，然而他并没有。

“我会的。”悟空简短地回答道。这时他们两同时向天空看去，悟饭飞来了。

“我感受到了你们的战斗。”悟饭落地后说道，“过来看看。”

“已经打完了孩子。”悟空拍拍儿子的肩膀，“悟饭现在在胶囊公司实习。”他对贝吉塔说，“他几乎每天都会见到布尔玛。”贝吉塔点点头，他知道卡卡罗特的儿子很尊重布尔玛，也知道他足够强大。

听到布尔玛的名字悟饭神情复杂地看了一眼贝吉塔。他的父亲向他投去一个责备的目光。贝吉塔知道这对父子向他隐瞒着某些事，但想到刚才布尔玛淡然平静的样子，他决定不去打听那些可能会让他介入她现在幸福生活的事。

除非——她其实并不幸福。这个突然跳出来的想法让贝吉塔心跳漏了一拍，他叹口气，自己的确仍旧无法对她释怀。

“你见过她的……家庭？”贝吉塔问悟饭。

“是的。”悟饭回答，“她丈夫是个非常和蔼的人。”贝吉塔没来由地冷笑了一声。悟饭垂下眼睛，“她的儿子很聪明，很像她。”

贝吉塔看着这对父子，他决定直接问他关注的问题：“所以说她现在过得很好咯？”

悟空和悟饭交换一次眼神，做父亲的出声回答了问题：“应该是。她的丈夫温和而礼貌。他们看上去很般配。特兰克斯也是个非常棒的孩子。”听到男孩的名字贝吉塔轻笑了，还真是个符合布里夫家传统的名字。

贝吉塔点点头，孙家的男人如果打算保持一个秘密，他们总是能够。他得到的信息已经足够，是时候离开了。于是他升空，打算与舰队回合，离开地球，再也不回来——正像他上次离开一样，连头也不再回。

“贝吉塔！”悟饭叫住了他，现在敢这样直接叫他名字的人也许全部集中在这个不起眼的蓝色星球上。少年从书包里掏出一张照片，扔给赛亚人的国王，轻飘飘的照片直直地飞向贝吉塔，他接住，很高兴看到混血儿的力量在这几年显然也长进不少。这是一张孙家和布尔玛以及特兰克斯的合影。

“邦尼女士让我洗出来打算放在照片桌上的，我还没来得及给她。”悟饭说，“也许你会想要。”贝吉塔想说他并不想要，但他看到了照片背面每个对应人物名字，比基尼布里夫习惯写上全称，紫发男孩的全名是特兰克斯.V.布里夫。

他没有跟布尔玛的丈夫姓，这一点并不奇怪，但中间名的V让贝吉塔心里一抽，他很想立刻飞到西都去问布尔玛这是哪个名字的缩写，但随即又觉得自己无聊。即使她用了旧情人的名字作为儿子的中间名又如何？这什么也说明不了。

他向天空飞去。


	3. 摊牌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他应该保持镇定

贝吉塔记得在他破坏了了3次窗户之后，布尔玛的私人实验室有一扇窗从来不关上。他不是很确定现在她是否还留着这个习惯，他也不是很确定她的家人——她的丈夫，确切地说，是否也在实验室，因此他决定还是走正门。

他的指纹和虹膜仍旧有效，门开了，布尔玛坐着转椅从实验台扭过脸。

“嗨贝吉塔。”她仍旧是淡淡的。

“我确实需要的你帮助。”贝吉塔说。

布尔玛点点头：“谢谢你的信任。”她熄了烟，站起身，“当你需要朋友的帮助时，我永远是可以指望的。”

朋友。贝吉塔默念这个有点陌生的词。他们什么时候是朋友来着？他嗤笑一声，布尔玛神色自若。

“事实上是一个问题。”他看着她，“特兰克斯.V.布里夫是不是我的儿子？”

“噢。”布尔玛轻轻地说。她沉默了一会，贝吉塔没有逼迫她。

“我就知道我不该画蛇添足主动说起他的年龄。”她说。

贝吉塔知道了答案。

“你不用担心，他的出生证明和一切文件我都处理过。”布尔玛说，“只有我的家人知道他的实际年龄。你的敌人不会发现这一点，而且，嗨，我相信你也不会受到任何潜在的威胁。以及——他不会跟你的合法继承人上演任何宫廷斗争，我保证。”

贝吉塔没有说话，他盯着她，全球首富的女继承人识相地闭嘴，然而像五年前一样，她毫不畏惧地看着他。

贝吉塔对自己即将要做的事情并不感到骄傲。这种权谋的伎俩真是没意思透了。然而他几乎可以说是弗利萨带大的，从他那里他只能学会这些。

当你想要获得某些信息时，你需要让对方多说话。当你需要对方口不择言时，你激怒他。

“我会带走他。”他语调平静地说。

布尔玛从椅子上弹跳了起来，贝吉塔唾弃自己居然用儿子来威胁母亲。

“你怎么敢……不，你不能……”她的脸涨得通红，随即想到什么，霎时褪成雪白，连嘴唇也失去了血色。

“噢你意识到了。”贝吉塔拉过一把转椅坐了下来，仿佛他仍旧是这里的男主人，“我的舰队和我的力量。”

“悟空会阻止你的。”布尔玛嘴唇哆嗦着。

“这件事情上，卡卡罗特未必站在你这一边。”贝吉塔偏过头看着她，“他刚才好几次对我欲言又止，作为一个父亲我想他更赞同我的立场。”

“父亲？！”布尔玛讽刺道，这熟悉的腔调让贝吉塔嘴角露出一丝微笑，“你在几个小时前根本不知道他的存在。”

“因为你隐瞒。”贝吉塔说，“作为地球上最了不起的科学家你有一千万种方法联系到我，然而你并没有。”

“所以说都是我的错咯？无辜先生，你头不回地离开了我的家，在我最需要你的时候，在我最痛苦的时候也毫无音讯，整整五年不闻不问，今天心情好路过地球顺便来看看，就可以宣称自己是一个父亲，要带走我的儿子——而且这一切还都是我的错。喔，你确实具备一个国王应有的无下线和不要脸。”

“在你最需要我的时候你为什么不联系我？”贝吉塔拍着面前的桌子站了起来，几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，见鬼，他应该保持镇定，被激怒的那个人不应该是他。见鬼，在她面前，情况总是失控。

“因为我害怕。”布尔玛大声说，似乎终于愿意承认这一点，“你当时那么决然，你绝不会允许这个孩子，这个混血儿阻挡你的未来，他会成为你的一个大麻烦——”眼泪夺眶而出，布尔玛逼近贝吉塔，她看上去既无助又疯狂，贝吉塔觉得自己无法与这个柔弱的地球女人的力量抗衡，随着她的逼近他后退，直到后背靠上墙壁：“我孕育了他，生了他，养大了他……你不能带走他，不能，除非杀了我！”

贝吉塔看着面前的布尔玛，她如此强大而美丽。他试图吻她，被她甩了一个耳光。他没有躲，配合地顺着力量转过脸，等他缓慢地转过来，布尔玛又打了第二次。

“对不起……”贝吉塔说，他有多久没道过歉，他不记得了，“耳光只是视觉效果比较好而已，要是我不顺着你的力量转头，你的手会被反作用力弄得很疼。如果真要揍人的话，肘部力量会更大一些。”

布尔玛停顿了一秒，把头埋在他胸前嚎啕大哭。贝吉塔抱住她，他不知道为什么自己会充满愧疚感，见鬼，他没做错任何事，可是看到她这样哭他觉得全是自己的错。

哭声逐渐变缓，她抬起头，搂住他的脖子，拼命地吻他。他的双手从她背部向下，稍一用力将她抱了起来。她的双腿环住他的腰，他将她放到实验台上，一只手将她的连体工装撕扯开来。布尔玛从衣服中挣脱出来，也帮助他从衣服的束缚中解脱。他紧紧地抱着她，贪婪地呼吸她的味道，直到现在他才意识到自己从未停止想念她。她的温暖，她的柔软，她的包容，她的配合，一切都是那么熟悉，仿佛他从未离开过，仿佛另一个男人在她身上没有任何痕迹。想到她已经和另一个男人结婚这件事他有点愤怒，于是更加用力。他不清楚究竟做了多少次，事实上很难计数，他在开始新一轮时从未真正结束上一轮。布尔玛显然已经精疲力尽，这时通讯器传来秘书的声音，问她是否要接听她丈夫的电话，意乱神迷的布尔玛没有拒绝，一个低沉的男声告诉她自己在这边的会诊并不顺利，需要比预期更长的时间停留在当地医院，布尔玛祝他一切顺利，然后中断了通讯，整个过程中贝吉塔没有停止哪怕一秒钟。

“似乎你丈夫的电话让你更兴奋了。”他厚实的胸肌紧贴着她的背，手指将她汗湿的头发掠到耳后，他的声音混合着某种嘶鸣，性感得无以复加。

“柯立芝效应，大概。”布尔玛尽力用双手撑着实验台不让自己瘫倒，她扭过脸给他一个顽皮的笑容。贝吉塔哼了一声，他怎么会忘记她从来都不会放过这种情况下调笑的机会。

他从未如此确定自己疯狂地爱她。


	4. 事后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许你可以留下来

布尔玛用贝吉塔的外套裹住自己，摸索着在被他们弄得乱七八糟的实验台上找到烟盒，但打火机怎么也翻不出来，于是她看向贝吉塔：“借个火？”

贝吉塔用手指发出一点点气，为她点着。布尔玛深深地吸了一口，露出满足的神情。

“为什么你在做完之后总喜欢抽烟？”

“只有在很尽兴的时候。”布尔玛吐出烟气，她看上去就像一条精致的龙。这不动声色的恭维让贝吉塔很受用。

“我有没有说过你这个样子很像——piao客。”

“喔，那你工作得相当出色，my lady。”布尔玛接茬。贝吉塔嗤笑，他们之间的交流无论是直球还是曲线球，布尔玛总是接得很漂亮。这也是他喜欢和她相处的无数原因之一。

“上次在这里我们呆了多久？6个小时？后来你要去重力室了才终止来着。”布尔玛说。

“今天我们可以试着打破那个记录。”贝吉塔坏笑。布尔玛露出“饶了我”的表情。他决定今天可以暂时放过她。

“你说只有你的家人知道特兰克斯的真实年龄。什么时候卡卡罗特和他的小鬼也是你的家人了？”

“噢，那个。”布尔玛笑了，“悟饭有一次遇到特兰克斯发火，他感受到了他的气——我没有让他进行过任何战斗方面的训练，”贝吉塔撇嘴，这个错误一定得纠正过来，“他立刻发现他有赛亚人血统。”

“于是他知道了？”

“不，他以为我和他父亲有过外遇。”布尔玛哈哈大笑。贝吉塔知道自己愕然的表情取悦到了她，显然她就是在等着这一刻。

“后来的过程很有趣，悟天安排了一次跟我和悟空的对质，悟空立刻想到了是你。”贝吉塔嗤笑，“他倒是一点都不惊讶。‘仔细想想，你们两在一起简直是一种必然嘛。’”布尔玛引述悟空的原话，“我告诉过你，悟空是非常非常聪明的一个家伙。”

“嗯。我敢说那个‘聪明的家伙’还知道一些其他的事，他不确定是否应该告诉我。”贝吉塔说。他和卡卡罗特之间有一种奇怪的默契，当然，他不会对任何人承认这一点。

“大概他知道。”布尔玛点点头，然而她没有继续说下去。

“你很快就要离开地球？”她问道。

贝吉塔看着她。本来这次来这里纯粹是一时踌躇，他没想到会发生这么多事。好吧，或许他确实期许与她鸳梦重温，但没预测到其他的情况，特别是特兰克斯。

“我可以让舰队先回新贝吉塔星。”他轻描淡写地说，“我不在的时候，塔布尔会处理好一切。”

“噢。”布尔玛说，“但最终你还是会离开，对吧。”与其说是在和他讲话，不如说是在跟她自己说。

贝吉塔轻咬嘴唇。他知道他说的对。但想到要再一次离开她让他心里非常难受。

“听着，我没有办法再忍受这个。”他说，“跟我走。”他并不是在征求她的意见。

布尔玛摇头：“不只是你有一个星球要统治，在这里，地球上，我也有我的责任。塔伊斯不喜欢公司的事务，我是我父亲唯一的指望。”

“或许你可以留下来。”两人沉默一阵之后布尔玛说道。

“你是在向我求婚吗？”贝吉塔问。

布尔玛露出一个顽皮的笑容：“不。我的丈夫没做错任何事，离婚对他来说是不公平的。”

“那你想让我留下来做什么？”提到她的丈夫让贝吉塔很不爽。

“我们可以继续这样。”布尔玛笑容里顽皮的意味变得更大了，“你不是也很喜欢这样嘛。”

贝吉塔嗤笑一声，他欺身向前，将她拉进怀里，咬她的嘴唇作为惩罚。


	5. 近况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈谈你吧，这五年你过得怎么样？

“谈谈你吧，你这五年过得怎样？国王陛下。”布尔玛结束了这个吻，头倚在贝吉塔胸前，懒洋洋地问道。

“没什么特殊，战斗，训练，权衡，妥协。跟你当胶囊公司的执行总裁干的活差不多。”贝吉塔也懒洋洋地回答道，他的鼻尖抵着她的头发，不放过她的一丝气息，“之前你的样子，我以为你完全不关心了。”

布尔玛轻笑了一声：“作为霸道总裁，我的谈判面具日臻成熟。”贝吉塔也笑了，他想起那时她父亲在餐桌边对她的教导。

“没有结婚？”布尔玛抬头看着他，捕捉他的细微表情，显然这是她最关心的问题。

“没有。”贝吉塔简短地回答。他本想借此嘲讽她，但他没有。

“没有恋爱？”

“没有。”

“没有……你知道。”布尔玛坏笑着看着他。

“你希望听到什么样的回答？”贝吉塔用同样的表情看着她，仿佛他们之间摆着一面镜子。

“……”布尔玛眼神闪烁一下，如果不是不，那就是是，很简单的推导。她不自然地转过头。

看到她这个样子贝吉塔有点不忍心。见鬼，明明他们之间她是向前走结了婚的人，然而现在仿佛他如果回答是就是他背叛了她一样。他摇头，果然，正如他在那美克星第一次看到她就感觉到的那样，这个女人绝对是他的命中劫数。

“我试过，然而跟任何不是你的女人上床，单纯是这种想法就让我感到——恶心，你尽可以理解为字面的意思。”他扶着她的下巴把她的头转过来。布尔玛扑哧一声笑了，她用双手圈住他的脖子，热烈而充满占有欲地吻他。贝吉塔享受着这个亲吻，对她的婚姻状况他很好奇，然而他不想得到某些让他难受的回答，因此他选择不问以及无视。

通讯器两声警报后传来秘书的声音：“您丈夫的秘书刚才打电话询问您明早的日程，想确定您是否能够和他共进早中餐。”

“噢。我能吗？”布尔玛问道。

“明早有您和市场部的经理的常规工作餐，我可以替您取消。”

“那就取消，然后通知医生明早我会去他那里。”

“好的夫人。”

贝吉塔安静地听着她和秘书的通话。

“你们没有住在一起？”他敏锐地捕捉到了关键信息。

“嗯。”布尔玛点头，坏笑着看着他，“我想悟空也发现了这一点。但他可能不知道其他的情况。”

贝吉塔挑起一只眉毛，无声地询问着她。

“方便我们各自的工作和——生活。”布尔玛解释道。

“怎么个方便法？”

“开放式婚姻。”布尔玛说，“不过在我这一边，应该算是无性婚姻。”

“哦。”贝吉塔淡淡地说，他试图掩饰内里的心花怒放，然而眼角的笑意实在无法遏制。

“那你为什么一开始要和他结婚？”贝吉塔问。

布尔玛咬住嘴唇，又松开：“我以为再也见不到你了……还有，我很害怕。罗伊……是个可靠的人。”

“你什么时候需要依靠男人了？”

“恭维得漂亮。”布尔玛撇嘴，“怀孕会让女人变得软弱。你知道，独自抚养后代在远古太困难了，因此孕期要找个人帮忙这种行为大概刻在了我们的基因里。”

虽然贝吉塔仍然不觉得自己做错了什么，他无法娶她，她不接受这一点，所以只能一拍两散。然而那个离开的时间确实不够好。事情就是这么凑巧。之前他气恼着她和别人结了婚，现在他更气恼她向别人暴露出软弱的一面。他知道她还是爱着他的，刚才的激情就是证明，可这并不能排除她对这个“别人”也有感情的可能。

“那你为什么不和他真正在一起？”

“我试过。”布尔玛叹了口气，“牵手，没问题，亲吻，可以忍受，但更进一步时，我的身体很抗拒。”

“所以说亲吻过？”

布尔玛看着明显生气的贝吉塔：“是的。”

“而且确实试图跟他度过一生？”

“是的。”

“那么你肯定让我的儿子叫他爸爸？”

“……抱歉。”

贝吉塔击碎了书架的玻璃，他没有用气防护自身，手臂被割得鲜血淋漓，这让他觉得好受了一些。布尔玛用手捂着嘴让自己的惊呼不要太刺耳，等他平静下来之后在屏幕上输入几行字，很快机器人送来了急救箱和衣物。贝吉塔静静地由她摆布，看到熟悉的深蓝色战斗服他的情绪稍微好了一些。

“还有整整一个衣橱。”布尔玛看到了他的表情，没有停止处理伤口的动作，轻轻地说道。

贝吉塔撇嘴，这改变不了她情感上试图背叛他的事实。是的，在这几年间他也试图和别的女性解决冲动，然而那只涉及到肉体，他可以问心无愧地说自己在感情上一直忠诚——尽管他们对彼此都没有这样的义务。事实上他的感情史简单至极，布尔玛，就这么一个名字，而已。他想起以前他们的争论，布尔玛说在她之前他有过很多段露水情缘，他反驳说在他之前她对好几个男人动过心，严格说来他应该得分才是。但是他从没想过，在他之后，她还会再有新的情感经历——虽然失败了，但她试过，这是他最不开心的地方——是的如果他死了，他当然希望她能够幸福地活下去，然而现在情况并非如此。

“重力室呢？”

“维护得很好。”布尔玛说，“在你离开后除了我没人进去过。”

“唔。”对这个答案贝吉塔很满意。起身，他打算过去。

“特兰克斯快回来了，也许你会想要加入我和他的晚餐？”

贝吉塔停住了。


	6. 家庭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你觉得婚姻是无聊的吗

特兰克斯回到家，布尔玛和贝吉塔已经在起居室等着他了。男孩礼貌地问好，对贝吉塔的名字他没有任何反应，显然并不知道自己中间名的来历和全称。贝吉塔面无表情地看着他有些不耐烦地忍受母亲的拥抱，男孩的轮廓非常像他的母亲，然而眉眼等细节——除去颜色——简直是父亲的翻版，贝吉塔的嘴角无意识地向上牵扯起来，这时他的通讯器发疯一样震个不停。

“你最好有紧急的事。”贝吉塔走到隔壁房间，是他的第一副手佩普。

“我的好陛下，您和舰队失去联系整整8小时了！一个负责任的国王不应该让他的属下如此担心。有人说您去见这个星球的首富了，我们需要他们的财富吗？听说是个女人，您和她有什么过往吗？听说她已经结婚了，陛下您这样就不太对了，不过看到她的影像之后我想我能理解您——这是我私人的观点——当然，这样仍然是不对的。”

“闭嘴。”贝吉塔简短地命令道，“几个小时前我给过你命令。”

“我们已经在返航途中了，可是陛下您不能就这样悄无声息啊，如果有什么情况您知道会有多严重的后果吗……”

“佩普！”贝吉塔截断他的话，“你知道为什么你到现在还活着吗？”

“因为我知道在合适的时候闭嘴。”

“因为你虽然啰嗦但我们都知道你是出于忠诚。不过我的部下都很忠诚，不要挑战我的耐心。”

贝吉塔满意地看到副官咬住了舌头，然而他明显有很想说的话，憋得他脸通红。

“还有什么？”

“我们抵达新贝吉塔星之后，需要帮您准备婚礼吗？”

“你在扯什么？”

“一个负责任的国王不可能永远单身下去，虽然您有塔布尔王子这样优秀的继承人，但是臣民们都期待着您建立自己的家庭。放心，部队会站在您的一边，我们不介意王后是个外星人，议会那帮老家伙您完全不用去管他们。”

“闭嘴，以及未来一周如果再接到你这样没营养的通讯我一定杀了你。”

“一周？陛下您之前说的是24小时。”

“一个负责任的国王也需要假期。”贝吉塔终止了通讯，布尔玛倚着门框站着，歪着头看着他。

“我无法想象你有多忙。”她说。

“没忙到需要通过秘书跟家人联系的程度。”贝吉塔说，布尔玛笑了。

“开饭了。”

特兰克斯的餐桌礼仪非常好，显然他对贝吉塔很好奇，但他只是看他一两眼，吃饭的过程中始终保持着沉默。布尔玛一手撑着脸，满眼笑意地看着儿子和情人飞快地消灭了一盘又一盘的食物。贝吉塔有几次和她的目光接触到，他能感觉到她现在非常快乐。大概这是她一直以来梦想着的场景。而这一切本来可以成为每天的日常——如果他没有离开。他摇头，负罪感，真是陌生的东西。

“我有个问题。”甜点时间可以聊天，特兰克斯从大号蛋糕后面抬起眼睛。

“当然亲爱的。”布尔玛收回放下咖啡，看着儿子。

“贝吉塔是我生物学上的父亲吗？”

“你是怎么发现的？”布尔玛看上去并不惊讶。

“我下巴的形状——这个是显性遗传，但你和爸爸都不是这样，我显然是你的孩子，而贝吉塔也有相同的形状，所以——”

“很好的推理。”布尔玛说，看着贝吉塔，“是的，他是你生物学意义上的父亲。”

“太棒了。”特兰克斯说，“我一直想要一个能够教我格斗的父亲。”他的话让贝吉塔松了一口气——他甚至都没注意到自己从男孩提出问题之后就摒住了呼吸。关于是否要告诉儿子实情他想了很多，也预测了各种可能的情况，但现实比任何一种猜测都容易多了。他是个多么聪明豁达的孩子，真像他的母亲。

“你怎么知道我会格斗？”贝吉塔第一次与自己的儿子讲话。特兰克斯指指他的战斗服，轻微地翻了一个白眼，仿佛在说不要小看我。

“我一直以为你对格斗不是很有兴趣。”布尔玛抿着嘴。

“爸爸不喜欢格斗——他很酷，不过那是另一种酷，所以我也没想过这件事，但是那天悟天给我展示了他的技巧，我觉得这个挺适合我。”

“什么技巧？”贝吉塔问到。

“这样。”特兰克斯发出一个轻微的龟派气功。贝吉塔不知该做出怎样的表情。显然他的儿子很有天分，但他学会的第一个招式居然是卡卡罗特那家伙的家传功夫。

从重力室出来，贝吉塔走进布尔玛的卧室，一切都和五年前一样。从浴室出来，布尔玛安静地坐在床上看书。贝吉塔走过去，掀开被子躺在她身边。

“特兰克斯呢？”他问道。

“已经洗完澡睡了。他和你在重力室玩得很高兴。”

“他对这有些复杂的情况接受的很好。”

“开放式婚姻现在很普遍。”布尔玛说道，“大概人类最终会淘汰婚姻这种无聊的形式吧。”

“你觉得婚姻是无聊的吗？”贝吉塔看看她。

“无聊这个词可能不是特别合适。”布尔玛合起书，头稍微偏一下，整理想法，“本质上来说婚姻是违背人性，特别是雄性的生理特征的。”贝吉塔若有所思地看着她，眼神鼓励她说下去。

“雄性习惯于广泛散播种子，不在乎后代的存活率，靠数量保证后代的存在，雌性，相反，倾向于保证已经产生了的后代的存活率——毕竟卵子的数量很少。于是后者更需要同伴的协助，对雄性而言，与一个雌性长期结为伴侣，得到的是大概率的确保这个投入了自己物质和精力养大的后代是自己而不是别人的承诺。于是双方一拍即合，婚姻就这样诞生了吧。简单地说，婚姻是经济的做法，理性的产物，博弈的结果，唯独跟感情之类的东西没什么关系。随着女性经济地位的提高，独自抚养后代也变得不是那么不容易，婚姻消失可以说是自然而然的了。当然，对于收入底层的女性而言还是会选择这种形式——毕竟是比较经济的做法。”

“唔。这个我倒是很赞同。”贝吉塔说道，“据我所知我的前辈们没有一个因为爱情而结婚。当然我的情况比较特殊。不过对大多数普通赛亚人，由于以前新诞生的后代就会被送往别的星球，也没什么亲子感情可言，男性对于确保这个小孩是自己的也没那么强烈的需求，女性赛亚人倾向于在发情期选择自己喜欢的男性结合，生育，送走孩子，然后恢复过去的生活，所以在贝吉塔星上，三级战士，甚至二级战士的结婚率都非常低。”

“精英级呢？”布尔玛好奇地问道。

贝吉塔挑眉：“我小时候精英级战士只有我父亲和我，所以有50%，算高了。”

“听上去你们好像过着《美丽新世界》里描述的那种社会生活。”

“我们并没有将这种情况制度化，还是有一些赛亚人过着婚姻生活的，比如卡卡罗特的父母。”

“他们真幸运。”

“……是的。”在这样的大环境下，他们能遇到自己喜欢的人，而且这么巧这个人也喜欢自己，更了不起的是，双方都情愿放弃所有潜在的交配对象，给出对方承诺——大概只能用幸运来形容了吧。

“你们现在还这样？那作为国王你不担心你的族群会因为后代数量不足以长期延续而消亡吗？”

“我们有强制女性赛亚人生育。另外部队方面正在与保守派议会争论引进了人造子宫。”贝吉塔简短地说。

“那真的是《美丽新世界》了。”布尔玛用食指撑着下巴微微点头，然后她想起了别的，“跟我讲讲你们的发情期。”

“没什么特殊，和各种动物一样。发情期的交配是为了延续后代，其他时候则是出于享受愉悦。”贝吉塔伸出手把她拉进被子，一个翻身压在她身上，“比如现在。”

伴随着他的动作布尔玛发出小小的一声惊呼，然后用双臂圈住他的脖子，坏笑着看着他：“那么这种享受，对对象有要求吗？”

“根据我的经验，”贝吉塔的嘴唇自上向下亲吻她的脸颊，逐渐移动到她的脖子，手则由下向上撩起她的睡裙，“某些特定对象，会让这件事变得更愉悦。”

“某些？”布尔玛将手指插入他浓密的头发，挺起上半身享受他的爱抚。

“唔。”他没有停止动作，“你。”他知道她喜欢听到这个。果然布尔玛更紧地搂住他，热切地吻着他。

“这是我听到的最动人的情话。”她说。

“如果你还想听——”贝吉塔不知道为什么自己会变得这么多话，也许和佩普的通讯传染上了他的啰嗦，“和你第一次做让我知道，以前那些纯粹是发泄——根本谈不上享受，你不会懂，结束后往往让我空虚到烦躁，我告诉过你我偶尔会杀死性奴？在弗利萨那里的时候。”

“你真是个暴君。”

“不再是了。”


	7. 瞬移

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他有多么沉迷于自己力量的提升，就有多爱眼前的场景。

晨曦透过窗帘的缝隙投射在布尔玛的肩头，随着她的呼吸微微跳动，她的睫毛轻轻颤动，似乎感受到贝吉塔目光的重量。没有睁开眼，她枕着他的胳膊，将头更深地埋进他的胸前，发出一声满意地叹息。贝吉塔将另一只手放在她的背上，他有多么沉迷于自己力量的提升，就有多爱眼前的场景。

他想起布尔玛昨天的话：“最终你还是会离开。”这种惬意的时刻大脑里跳出这一点真是不合时宜，然而这个问题看上去确实无解。他想要跟她在一起，感受到她在他的身边，睁开眼就能看到她美丽的身影，然而他无法放弃自己的责任——在她那一边也是如此。除非——

“你要走了吗？”布尔玛从床上起身，用薄毯遮住自己的身体，看着已经衣着整齐的贝吉塔，她的声音微微颤抖，贝吉塔回过头：“不是离开地球。”她松了一口气，“去找卡卡罗特。反正你早上也有的忙。”显然他对她要去见她的丈夫很是不满。她轻笑，她一向喜欢看他嫉妒的样子。

“我会跟他提出了离婚，如果这是你想要的。”她说。贝吉塔的动作迟疑了一下：“我怀疑他会答应你的要求。”

“你并不认识他。”

“唔。但是我知道一个男人愿意跟一个女人保持你们这样的婚姻关系，他一定有自己的目的。”贝吉塔撇嘴。

“噢。也许因为他就是对我有着中世纪骑士般的仰慕和爱情呢？”布尔玛挑起一缕头发冲他媚笑，她永远不会忘记自己是个美丽的女人的事实。

“我不是很了解你们人类的历史和感情，不过——爱——姑且用这个词——是很排外的。和你有名义上的婚姻但并不逼迫你履行义务是一回事，知道你想要跟另一个男人双宿双飞还要欣然退出就是另一回事了。”

“大概你说的有一定道理。那只能祝我好运咯。”布尔玛说道，显然她并没有完全听进去。

贝吉塔转过身：“几点？”

“噢你不用过来，我不想看到有人被杀。”布尔玛瞬间明白了他的意思，开玩笑地说道，随即又换回了认真的口吻，“不用担心，就算他拒绝，应该也不会做出伤害我的事。”

“唔。”贝吉塔不置可否。打开窗户，他飞走了。

感受到贝吉塔的气接近，悟空在屋外的空地等着他。

“吃早饭吗？”贝吉塔一落地悟空就问到。

“不用。”贝吉塔说道，双臂抱在胸前，“我想要学瞬移。”

“瞬移需要感受到对方的气，想要实现星际穿梭恐怕做不到。”悟空看着他，显然很清楚他打算做什么。

“你在变身到最高级的瞬间，气足够强大到我在新贝吉塔星上能感受到。”这个问题贝吉塔已经想过了。

“那你打算怎么返回新贝吉塔星呢？”悟空问道。

“布尔玛能够为我在两处各建一个地标——当然这需要你的帮助。”对布尔玛的能力他一向很有信心。

“……”悟空用手搔搔头发，叹了一口气。

“你不想教我？”贝吉塔看着他。

“也不能这么说……”悟空皱眉，“布尔玛是我最好的朋友，我希望看到她开心，我知道你能让她开心。但是……”

“但是你并不赞同我们现在这个样子。”贝吉塔替他补充完。

悟空愁眉苦脸地点点头。

“她不爱她的丈夫。”

“那就不应该和他结婚，结了婚就要忠诚啊。”悟空用手指挠挠额头，“算了，我并不是要审判她，”他看看贝吉塔，“和你，”他补充道，“这并不影响我跟她的友谊，”他又看看贝吉塔，“还有和你。”

贝吉塔切了一声，什么时候他和卡卡罗特之间存在友谊了？

“听着卡卡罗特，我并没有义务向你解释什么，不过能够和彼此喜欢的人结婚并不是一件普遍的事，这很幸福也很幸运，而像你和你父亲这样幸福而幸运的人，指责别人不能够和自己一样幸福，这是不公平的。”

悟空看看他，露出一贯的傻笑：“是吗？好吧，我们开始吧。很难噢，我学了整整一年。”


	8. 解决

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你挑选男人的眼光一向不怎么好

贝吉塔突然将手伸给悟空：“快，去布尔玛那里。”

悟空有些不解地看着他，但还是握住了他的手，瞬移到了西都最大私人医院少东家的居所，布尔玛跪坐在布置简洁低调的餐厅角落，领口凌乱，一侧脸颊红肿，嘴角流下一缕细细的血线。贝吉塔立刻将她护在身后，悟空有些不解地看着那个被称作她丈夫的男人，随即伸手挡下了贝吉塔的攻击。

“贝吉塔！”他呵斥道。

“滚。”贝吉塔试图再次发起攻击，被身后的布尔玛拉住了手臂。

“这个证据足够申请限制令以及直接判离婚了。”布尔玛站起身，绕过贝吉塔，对高大的金发男子说道，“我的律师会联系你的律师。”

金发男子大口喘着气，显然他已经出离愤怒了，他瞪一眼悟空，然后死死地看着贝吉塔。

“这肯定就是那个V咯。”他的声音低沉而有力，贝吉塔哼了一声。他应该感谢卡卡罗特的在场，否则他已经被轰至了另一个次元。

“你最好离开。”悟空毫不客气地对金发男子说道。

“这是我的家。”他傲慢地回答。

“没错，不过你听到我说的了。”悟空看着他。男子在他和贝吉塔的双重注目下退缩了，他狠狠地摔门而去。

贝吉塔从冰箱里拿出冰格，将所有的冰块都倒到餐巾上包裹住，走到在椅子上坐下的布尔玛身边。

“会有点疼。”他说。布尔玛点点头，他将简易冰袋放在她的脸颊上，她咧开嘴轻轻地嘶了一声，出乎贝吉塔意料地，并没有尖叫。

“早该听你的。”布尔玛嘟囔着，试图从贝吉塔手中接过冰袋，后者没有松手。

“什么情况？”悟空问道。

“他是个变态。”布尔玛简短地回答到。

“噢。”悟空摸摸头，似乎恍然大悟，“我一直也觉得他感觉不对。”

“真是被他的外表骗到了。控制狂，自恋狂，根本无法与女人建立长期亲密关系。”布尔玛撇嘴。贝吉塔一只手握着冰袋，另一只手替她系上领口的扣子。

“他肯定讨厌这种失控的情况，天哪，他不会因此变成连环杀手吧！”布尔玛突然站起来，贝吉塔把她按下去。

“我得打电话给我的律师。”她说道，再一次试图站起来。贝吉塔没放手：“那个可以等。”

“还得去警察局取证。”布尔玛说，看着他，“你陪我去。”

贝吉塔将冰袋拿下来，检查一下她的脸，点点头。

一圈忙下来，回到布里夫馆已经是下午。邦尼准备了丰盛的午餐，悟空兴高采烈地留下来吃饭，他对早上去警察局的过程感到很新奇，使得贝吉塔无数次在心里翻白眼骂他白痴。

“妈妈，这种时候难道不是应该拼命安慰你遭受家暴的女儿嘛！”布尔玛撒娇，“居然找起我的错来了。”

“可是妈妈早说过罗伊看上去怪怪的——虽然那么帅。”邦尼替女儿倒了一杯热巧克力，“你挑选男人的眼光一向不好。”

“贝吉塔还在这里呢。”布尔玛搂住身边男子的手臂，邦尼轻轻地捂住嘴笑了。

贝吉塔看了邦尼一眼，他并没有反驳。事实上他觉得她说得对。看看他已知的她的三任伴侣吧，前强盗加花心男，控制狂变态医生，以及冷酷抛弃她的前杀人机器。

“贝吉塔宝贝不一样。”邦尼轻松地说到，“但是你当初唯独对他那么轻易地放手了。”

“难道妈妈希望我跟着他去外星球吗？”布尔玛撇嘴，瞪了一眼贝吉塔，他知道她还有后半句没说，“做他的情妇。”

“对乐平你给了他一次又一次的机会，对罗伊你也容忍了他各种的不对劲，但对贝吉塔宝贝，你那么决然呢，根本没有设法去解决问题。”

“妈妈！你怎么老是帮着他说话！我才是你的孩子。”

“亲爱的，正是因为这样，我才为你的决定难过。他是唯一能让你快乐的人，这我和爸爸都看得清楚。”

“事实上……”贝吉塔看着撅起嘴无言反驳的布尔玛，觉得应该说点什么，“也不全是布尔玛的问题。我并不是太适合作为……伴侣。”

“哇哦。”悟空插嘴，“这真不像你会说的话。”

“闭嘴。”贝吉塔白了他一眼，试图掩饰发热的脸颊。布尔玛轻轻地拍拍他的手臂，将头靠在他肩上。

“妈妈说得对。”她说，“我确实对你太绝然了，只顾及自己小小的感受，完全没有想办法去解决问题。”

“我和卡卡罗特正在想办法。”贝吉塔转过头看她，他知道自己这次做得对，他过往的人生是如此的一团糟，以至于他有时候无法相信自己可以拥有幸福，甚至在有苗头时就干脆放弃——当你失望太多次之后，这种绝望的自我保护简直是下意识反应。但是这次，这一次，他绝对不会放弃她和特兰克斯。即使要与全宇宙为敌，即使要赌上性命，他也绝对不会再逃开，再放弃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概交代到这里就可以了吧。我还有一些想法，比如贝吉塔因为各种执念无法学会瞬移，但布尔玛倒是学成了，两个人过了一段类似上班族的朝九晚五傍晚团聚的生活，后面还有作为军事代表的国王在婚姻问题上与保守派议会之间的对决等等，然而这一篇已经拖得够长，所以——就这样结束吧


End file.
